Magic
Mana is a genetic hereditary that acts like a virus that kills and replicates the living cells within the host. It can infect all types of organisms, from animals and plant to bacteria and archaea. It is spread many ways but only attaches to those with a certain level of requirements. People have been searching for this answer for a long time, and no one not even the Ancients have discovered what it is actually spread to in a living body, and why it doesn't attach to certain people. People have wasted there lives trying to unlock every secret of magic they can, and it always ends with some new object being stored or locked away. Basically magic works like this. Mana which is a virus (and it acts like the common cold) seeks out requirements in a living body, and if those requirements are met it attaches to the host, and spreads infecting them. Once attached it then offers the host all the power of magic while reproducing, and altering the body in a similar way a virus would. But the mana can only be activated by a Charge, a certain level of electrical impulses in the brain, anything from repressed memories to love to friendship, whatever. Once that Charge has been flipped the Mana is then activate so long as the body is. Casting magic has a Tax on the body in the same way as doing push ups or a math problem mentally, and physically taxes the body. But Magic does both, Taxing the body depending on the types of spells used. So illusion magic taxes the body mentally, and casting fire taxes physcially. Now semi-dead Mana is dispelled from the body through the pores, and it evaporates in the air, after a few days of initial evaporation this process of expelling semi-dead Mana, and evaporation around the body produces a partial gas/partial energy field called an Aura. But because it is half alive, it is still in symbioses with the body. Because it is in symbioses with the body, and still alive it can produce residual effects through flared emotions or extreme exertion, etc. This process is call Gramar'e Mar. E. and it is a magical pressure that reacts from flared emotions or extremer exertion of mana. So lets say you power up your Mana, and concentrate it, this will actually create a residual footprint, and react with the natural elements. Important Terms Aura Charge Is what activates your mana. Gramar'e Is the magical pressure of any individual. Mage Faith Is faith that a flight spell wont fail while you are in the air. It is belief in the magic to help and work. Mana Is the power of the user that allows manipulation of magic. Tax Is the payment for using magic, and it depends largely on the spell. Most of the time it is simply the drain of mana, but other times the Tax is heavier. Willpower Origins of Magic The stuff dreams are made of. Biology of Magic: Mana exists in the blood, and it acts like a virus. Mana can be passed into their child. It can also look for people to attach to, usually the very young, but not always. Like a common cold. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a mage with potent magic. As a mage ages, and/or becomes more proficient there magic potency gradualy increases. Methods of Magic *Hand Seals *Spoken Words *Wand Motions Magic Addiction Power of Magic How are people able to use and weild magic? Charges come in many forms, and mean something for many different people. A Charge can come from anything. Typical Charges: Pornomancy Bibliomancy Love Friendship Drunken Tongue Psychology and Magic History of Magic King Mage Enslavement of Magic War of Right The Great Mana War Archealogy of Spells There is a book called the Archscient. It is the biggest book that has ever existed. This book has nearly an endless supply of spells hidden in the backdrop of a story written in a mysterious language. The problem is that one has to search for them in the story, and desipher them, and decode them, and sometimes they hold curses, and traps, and all kinds of other things attached to the specific word. The book itself took Exezla 7 years to open because of all the enchantments, and things. Spellcasting List of spells Types of Magic Alteration Conjuration Primal Illusion Occult Ways of Magic Collaberation spells One Handed Spells Two Handed Spells Mouth Spells Nonverbal spells Limits of Magic: Precinct of Love It is impossible to create true love with magic. Laws of Magic Law of Immortality Edict of Resurrection Decree of Time Travel Mandate of Mind Law of Enthrallment Paramount 237 Any mage seen using any forbidden object, spell, ritual or divice will be arrested and sentanced accordingly. Any mage seen using a Class 2 Forbidden object, spell, ritual or divice, will be apprehended and sentanced to death, imprisonment or stripping of their power. Forbidden Magic Magotomy Disecting and manipulating the body with or through magic. Blood Magic Time Magic Is the sort of magic even dark wizards and witches fear. Necromancy